


and he sucked all night (to the best cock ever)

by whitehall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Is that a thing, Jealousy, M/M, Mouth-Fucking, blowjob, harrys stupid, he named his dick henry, mouthing, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehall/pseuds/whitehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Henry </i> won't get up and it's all Liam's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he sucked all night (to the best cock ever)

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a prompt and it was supposed to be a drabble but i got carried away, i guess. 
> 
> my language is not english and i dont have a beta so i hope if any grammatical failures are found, those can be justified

Harry is pretty competitive.

Well, not in same the sense like Louis is, Harry doesn’t parade around telling people that he will win a challenge or thumps his fist up in the air if his opponent fails, but Harry resents it when someone other than him is better at something that he’s supposed to do the best.

He’s unlike Louis; the one who deems everything as a fucking challenge and so determined to beat others, who don't even realize that they’re involved in this almost nonexistent competition created by none other than Louis Tomlinson. No, Harry’s not like that.

Maybe it’s his amiable personality or just in his nature but others never perceives him as conceited when he’s trying to compete them. For example; just take a look at Zayn, both he and Harry have this friendly competitiveness between them, Zayn is just as a remarkable of a singer as he is and they’re always trying to push the other to their best. So it’s good for Harry, he likes being challenged.

He he’s fine when someone is provoking him to, showing off their skills and for a slight moment Harry does think that he’s not the best, but that’d just make him work harder, try harder to make sure that everyone is at least slightly less and subordinate than him. He likes being challenged, likes to see another competitors, because he knows that whatever the progress and the way is; the outcome is always him winning.

But this is _different._ While talents can be improved, cocks can’t and Harry is currently stuck in despair.

You see, when someone’s better than him at writing songs, sing or even doing fashion, Harry can use that as an incentive factor to expand his skills but not this, _never this._ Not when Louis practically tells Harry that his dick isn’t the best and it leads to Harry wanting to prove him wrong. He can make more songs, sing better, wear better attires to show others that he’s unbeatable, but there’s _no way_ in hell he’d get that weird penis injection to make his cock bigger. Never.

So now _he’s annoyed._

Louis is padding into their bedroom, wearing that godforsaken maroon oversized jumper with just his brief underneath, hair disheveled and looking so happy as he rants about how satisfied Zayn was with the size of Liam’s stick (who the fuck even says that anymore), he’s unconsciously draining Harry’s self-confidence and the poor curly haired boy who’s planned on fucking his lovely boyfriend later that night is too sad to even get hard.

“… so then Zayn’s practically impaled for three days straight, like that’s more than what I went through the first time we fucked, right? I mean, I did want to kill you and wished that your dick would shrink but Zayn swore to me that he has it worse, well, not that he’s complaining- the dirty bastard- but I just never thought that Liam would be _that_ kind of a guy y’know? With you I’ve expected it, but Liam just seems so… _vanilla_.” Louis is ranting so fast, his accent coming out thick and luckily Harry is used to hear him talk like this for more than four years; he’s able to make out the words clearly. But Harry’s still not happy. “I guess Li deserves an applaud from being better than our expectation, eh?” Yup, Harry’s officially devastated.

 “So erm” Harry coughs awkwardly, voice tight. “You think that Liam’s better then?”

“Of course” says the love of his life nonchalantly, instantly agreeing that Liam’s cock, some man that’s not Harry, _his boyfriend,_ is better. Louis thinks that Liam’s dick is _better_ than Harry’s, is this how being betrayed to the extent feels like. “That’s so obvious, Haz” he rolls his eyes, as if Harry’s delusional.  

What the fuck.

 _Dear God_ , Harry silently prays, _What did I ever do wrong to deserve this._ He’s been a good person, he can swear his whole life on that. He goes to charity, he always calls his mum, he never forgets to insult Gemma at least thrice a week through messages and he’s eaten Louis out whenever the poor boy is tired and horny, Harry is a _good_ person.

He doesn’t deserve this.

He doesn’t deserve to hear Louis ruining his cock’s pride without even realizing it. This is the worst.

“Harry, you okay?” Louis asks when Harry’s been in his mind for too long, he’s too quiet. Louis’ blue eyes glinting as he scrutinizes him. Both of them are now lying on the best, Harry’s on the left side, half a meter away from the wide window.

“Yeah” Harry nods lamely, forcing a tight smile. “”m just tired, that’s all”

Louis raises his eyebrow, looking skeptical. Like he knows something is wrong, but he doesn’t push it, he probably knows that Harry’s too upset to even think about it so Louis just smiles understandingly. “Alright then, do you want to sleep right away?” he suggests.

Harry hums and instinctively, he turns around so his back is facing Louis, he pulls the blanket to cover his lower body. Harry hears Louis’ turning lamp on the nightstand off before the smaller boy crawls back on to the bed. Harry smiles happily when he feels Louis’ small toned arms around his torso, both of them are tangling; since they’re too short to meet with his body in between. “Good night, Lou.”

 “Good night, H” Louis sighs contently, burying his nose in the locks of Harry’s curly hair.

He doesn’t mention Zayn or Liam in a week.

~

It’s not that Harry is jealous of Liam because that’s just plain ridiculous, and Louis is _always_ close with all the boys; Niall is his clubbing buddy, Zayn and Louis are practically attached to the hips and Louis is Liam’s best friend, there’s nothing to be jealous about, honest to god.  

But here’s the thing; When Louis sits on Zayn’s lap his initial reaction is just to shrug and continue to play his phone until Louis’ bored enough to stand up and start bother anyone else that will _actually respond_  to him. But when it’s Liam… Liam’s reaction is exactly like Harry’s, when Louis throws himself on his lap, Liam will wrapped his equally big and muscled arms around Louis’ waist and pulls him closer to his chest and start asking Louis questions _fondly._ Who the fuck even does that.

Harry’s now finally aware just how much Liam and him are alike in treating Louis and even though he fucking knows what Liam feels for Louis is like ten thousand percent platonic; it seems like Liam always does it impeccably better and Harry really needs to shoot someone at this point.

Then Louis, sweet little and loud Louis starts chatting Harry happily about Zayn’s new found interest in Liam and _how_ perfect he is (and his dick) in their eyes and Harry, sweet, stupid and sour Harry wants to shoot himself.

You see, if there’s one physical trait that Harry could be so proud of is his cock. If he were forced to say it nicely; he’d say that it’s pretty _well endowed_ ,  and it hides perfectly underneath the layer of his jeans but once it wakes up and smells the fresh air of Louis’, it will stand strong eight inches and proud and if he’s allowed to say it arrogantly; his cock is the only one who is so far manages to turn Louis Tomlinson from his loud and unbearable boy to this whimpering, moaning, gasping and needy self and Harry’s never feel so powerful.

His cock is his pride and joy.

That is until Louis (and Zayn) pretty much explain to everyone that someone other than Harry has the better and biggest cock within the band and Harry is betrayed. _Henry’s_ pride is wounded badly and he’s been mad at Harry for about a week, he won’t wake up. His love stick (Harry needs to get away from Louis, really) is mad and he’s about to cry.

He’s been feeling this way for days and when Harry’s upset he’d turn quiet and just lose his mood in everything and he kinda alter into this whole robot thing and Louis is the first one to catch him. They’re in San Diego and just twenty minutes away from the concert and their opening act is already on stage preparing to perform, yet here they are, inside Harry’s dressing room with him trapped between the wall and Louis; arms crossed, looking down at his boyfriend with brows knitted together.

“And just what is your purpose for making us late?” Harry asks pointedly.

“You’ve been avoiding me” Louis huffs, his voice comes out like he’s judging Harry.

“I did not” Harry retorts stupidly, shoulders are hunched as he tries to keep very last bit of dignity stays within his body.

Louis shakes his head, genuinely concern. “Yes you were. Come on, Haz, what is it?”

“Nothing” Harry mumbles, trying to wriggle out but Louis wouldn’t budge so in frustration; Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ wrists gently. “It was nothing, I just felt unwell probably caught a flu or something, but now I’m fine and we need to get out before they flip their shits trying to find us”

For a moment both of them don’t move, Louis is staring at Harry intently, discerning any kind of emotion that might written on his face and Harry is trying to look as emotionless as possible. Louis’ eyes soften, as if he just comprehends something. “Is it” he says solemnly, “Is it because what I said weeks ago?”

Harry looks away and he pouts. “No” he mutters. “Definitely not” He can literally feel Louis’ smile grows until it reaches his eyes. Harry’s never been in love.

“Of course!” Louis exclaims in triumph. “You are _mad_ ”

“I’m not” Harry grumbles, still not looking at him, but his grasp on Louis’ wrist tightens.

“Yes you are” Louis giggles, “You were, wait, are upset because you thought that I insinuate that _Henry_ might not the best one in the band after all.”

Harry shifts his eyes into Louis. “Well, you’re wrong, he’s still the best”

Louis nods, lips are pursed and Harry knows that he’s trying his hardest not to laugh. “I never said that he’s not, _you_ just thought that I was”

“Really?” Harry asks, his grip softens.

“Yes”

“But you still hurt his feeling” Harry says sadly, “and now he’s mad and won’t get up”

“I can wake him up” Louis says nonchalantly.

Harry raises his eyebrow pointedly.

Louis smirks. “It’s been a week, I’m sure Henry’s been missing me.”

 From outside of the locked dressing room; Harry can hear Alberto yelling for them five to gather right behind the stage, but Henry’s insisting otherwise and what Henry wishes is a command for Harry. “You can say hi to him”

Louis hums as he takes his hand away from Harry, then his cerulean mischievous eyes are gazing into the green ones, Louis is smirking as he gets down on his knees, still looking at Harry.

 _Henry_ twitches in interest. God Bless.

Louis takes his eyes off Harry and now’s staring at what’s right in front of him; Harry’s cock. God, Louis is perfect. “Hey there” he breathes out, thin lips are wet, they’re touching Harry’s jeans; as if Louis’ trying to feel the bump of _Henry._ Harry’s never been so in love. “I miss you”

“He misses you to” Harry chokes out, sounding like he’s about to cry “ _So much”_

Louis hums and it vibrates through Harry, the taller boy groans loudly, eyes closed and head’s thrown back. “You’re always going to be the best that I’d ever had” he says, and Harry doesn’t know if he’s talking to him or his cock but he can feel _Henry_ beginning to wake up. This is good.

“Do you want to see him?” Harry drones, his eyes burning into the crown of Louis’ head.

“Of course” Louis nods enthusiastically.

Harry wastes no time but to start unbuckling his jeans, once the zipper is down Louis yanks them harshly as well as Harry’s brief and he smiles happily when the tip of Harry’s cock touches his cheek. Louis immediately wraps his right hand around the shaft, he’s not moving, just stays there attempting to murder Harry by teasing him, so Harry tugs his hand to his face and spits into Louis’ palm, licking them with eyes still on his boyfriend. “Now say hi to your friend” he rasps out, close to a command.

Louis opens his mouth abruptly, but he doesn’t wrap them around Harry’s cock, he’s moving closer to _Henry_ though, just until the tip is rubbing against his tongue, closing his eyes as he sinks this moment in. Harry’s cock tastes like home. Once he’s done torturing Harry (who is now biting his lips and clenching his fists so hard as he tries to resist thrusting his cock into Louis’ mouth and probably damaging the whole concert), Louis flicks his tongue, giving the cock kitten licks as he wet them with his saliva until it’s dripping.

“Harry” he breathes out, his left hand wiping the spit that gets into the corner of his chin. “Do you think it’s alright if I suck Henry for a bit?” Louis’ eyes are wide and big, looking so sinful.

 Harry’s the luckiest bastard on earth. “Of course” he slurs out, “He’d be _so glad”_

Then Louis is grinning, so happy with himself as if he’s just won out a prize. “Thank you” he says politely, mouth is an inch away from Harry’s cock. Louis gives the shaft small pecks before trailing his tongue around, from the tip to end, and after he thinks that Harry’s lubed up enough Louis wastes no time but to cover the cock with his mouth.

Harry groans when Louis starts sucking, knees going weak like porcelain precipitately. He can feel Louis moving his tongue under his cock, savoring it like a fucking _lollipop_ , and he’s taking it even deeper until Harry’s at the back of his throat. Louis chokes a little and it vibrates through Harry’s body so quick he buckles a little, sending his dick even deeper into Louis’ mouth, his nose is touching Harry’s pubes.

“Oh god, sorry” Harry cries, but his voice betrays him, regrets go untraced.

Louis just hums in return, his clenching his eyes and Harry can see tears on the edges, he looks so beautiful. None of them move for a couple seconds, Harry putting all his weight onto his feet to as he waits for Louis to adjust, then when he feels Louis withdraws his mouth slightly, Harry begins to fuck him.

He runs his large hands to the locks of Louis’ feathery hair and tangles into them as he thrust in and out pasts Louis’ wet and stretched thin lips, he’s careful yet persistent. Luckily he knows Louis enough that from plenty of blowjobs the smaller one has given, it won’t affect how he’d sing, Louis’ voice may turn hoarse but that’s just for a couple of seconds before he’s back to normal.

In sync with Harry’s thrusts; Louis too start bobbing on the length, his tongue once again rubbing along the shaft and Louis almost hiccups from the lack of air, but as he hears Harry _growls_ for him to breathe through his nose; his throat clenches in anticipation. He feels so hot.

“God” Harry gasps above him, his head is thrown back and sweats are glistening on his veined neck. Louis moans when Harry clutches onto his hair harder, unconsciously. “I’m so close, baby. So close. You’re doing so great, my baby boy’s good. ”

Louis closes his eyes at the compliment, he sucks harder, feeling that he needs to live up to Harry’s praises, his chin is dribbling wet and he's pretty sure that his lips would be swollen but Harry just feels so good in his mouth and the friction of his cock against the wall of Louis' mouth and throat is so heavenly and just when he thinks his hair’ about to fall off from Harry’s fierce grip, he tastes cum spurting in his mouth, begging to be swallowed.

Harry lets out another low groan, pulling out, eyes are dark as he gazes down at Louis, whose mouth is full of his cum and with a mischievous glint that flashes through his blue eyes; Louis swallows loudly and clumsily. White substance trailing down from the corner of his lips to chin, he looks so ravishing.

“You made a mess” Harry points out, kneeling down so he’s on the same level as his boyfriend. “D’you want me to clean you up?”

Louis nods eagerly and he moans when Harry’s plump lips are touching his chin, licking his own cum and growling when he tastes himself. Harry is kissing every spot of his face that’s tainted by his seed, he’s doing it as if he’s licking chocolate syrup off a plate; so keen and hurried and Louis can feel himself grow harder.

“Styles!”  Comes a coarse shout from the door, followed by heaps of knocking. “Oi, whatever weird business you’re doing, it needs to stop. Show’s  in five minutes!”

Both of Louis and Harry flinch, faces are cringing.

“Fuck” Louis curses, “I was about to get hard”

Harry frowns, this time looking genuinely sorry. “Sorry, love” He says, giving another last peck on Louis’ swollen lips. He scrambles back to a drawer and hands Louis a wet tissue to clean himself, he’s buckling his jeans back.

Louis coughs a little before eyes Harry accusingly, “Well, you owe me after this then”

Harry smiles. “Of course, _Henry_ would be so glad to return the favor as fast as he can”

“Oh my god” Louis shakes his head, laughing. “Stop with the whole your dick talking as a bloody character thing, it’s getting weird now that we’re done”

Harry gasps mockingly, pulling Louis closer to him, hands holding his cheeks, feeling the sharp prickles from Louis’ sideburns. “How could you say that, you can’t hurt Henry again, Louis. It’s not nice”

The smaller boy rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling from ear to ear. “Whatever, you’re a prick, Harry” he says fondly and stands on his tippy toes, pressing his lips against Harry’s.

“You love my prick” Harry mumbles against him, smiling as wide.

Louis does, very much.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
